This invention relates to the art of agricultural machinery and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for preparing a field for the planting of seed. In preparing soil for agricultural purposes, it is customary to first turn over the soil with a plow, then break up the soil particles with a disk harrow, and finally, condition the soil for planting with a drag harrow. The present invention in many instances, depending upon the soil conditions, can eliminate all of the above steps in that the device itself will permit the soil to be worked to a selected planting depth and leveled so that as the invention is pulled over the soil behind a tractor, a seed planting planter, commonly referred to as a drill, may be attached to the rear of the device and the entire soil preparation and seed planting operation can take place in one pass over the field. Additionally, fertilizers and pesticides may be incorporated into the soil in conjunction with the operation of this invention at the same time that the seeds are planted.
The pertinent prior art with which applicant is familiar are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,607,176, McVickar; 3,054,462, Anderson; 3,006,422, Mighell; 4,180,005, Zumbahlen; and 4,227,581, Klotzbach. However, none of these show the unique combination of elements which derive the benefits that come from applicant's invention. These are a combination of S tines which may be moved vertically followed by packer wheels which will complete the process of breaking up the soil and leveling and so constructed with winged portions so that the device may be transported on the road and yet when operated spread out to its full 30 foot width.